


Doughnuts

by theroomstops



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Baked Goods, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomstops/pseuds/theroomstops
Summary: “Please, David?” She leans back, looking far too serious for his taste. “Since that photo on that stupid app, it’s all I’ve been able to think about. Please?”David is woken up by Julia, who has a very specific need.





	Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Keeley's instagram post, and well, now here you are. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who reads my little stories and to those that leave comments, I appreciate you all so much. I feel soft right now.

David rouses from deep sleep to feel a warm, sneaky hand wandering all over him. He’s still half asleep when she straddles his waist and kisses him awake slowly. Licking and biting his neck until he’s happily immersed himself in her sexy little game. His cock twitches as she presses down against him, and takes his lower lip between hers. Bites on it and lets go, then feels every muscle as she runs her hands over his chest. He grows harder as she whispers things in his ear that he’ll never get tired of hearing as she takes one firm buttock in her hand and squeezes it. Holds his breath in anticipation as he pulls his legs up behind her and gives her support for whatever he assumes - hopes - follows next. 

Julia hums her appreciation as her hands move up again and holds his jaw in her grip.

“I need...”

He loves being woken up by a lustful Julia, and she’s not shy about doing so whenever the mood strikes. He’s become accustomed to occasionally waking up to feel her mouth on his neck and her hand slipping downwards. She’s never been uncomfortable telling and showing him how intense her attraction to him is, and it’s done something to him in their time together. Instilled in him a certain confidence, a playfulness that’s never really been a part of his personality before. He feels secure and masculine with her. Sexy, even.

David groans and his head flops against the pillow as she continues her seduction, presses into it as he waits for what he wants her to say. Her hands do staggering things to him. Wakes him up and awakens all parts of him, her fingers lightly ghosting along his ribs, sending jolts down his body. She pants and leans down to peck his lips lightly as he groans and stretches as he prepares himself. “... doughnuts with pink icing.”

“What?” His head lifts, eyes fluttering open with confusion as he plays back in his head what she just said. Did she actually say _doughnuts_?

“Please, David?” She leans back, looking far too serious for his taste. “Since that photo on that stupid app, it’s all I’ve been able to think about. Please?”

“Seriously?”

“Your child is starting to make it very uncomfortable to walk up stairs. I’ve been throwing up for the past four months.” Her voice raises, full of emotion and hitches a little as she tries to hold herself back before she’s full on yelling. “I’m hormonal and I’m losing my mind, are you really going to deny me a bloody doughnut?”

His eyes move to the alarm clock on the table next to him, sees dreaded numbers staring back at him as he groans again, for less fun reasons than the last time. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“What if... I offer sexual favors?” She pins his hands to the headboard and licks his lips as she presses her body against him in a very simple move that is far more successful at convincing him than it should be. And he can’t even be angry with her when her frustration is so evident. He groans as his hands flounce and then bounce off the bed in utter defeat. And Julia knows this. She smiles and sits back, very pleased with herself. “The shop on the corner by the cheap chippy should have them, if Google can be trusted.”

He pulls a thick curtain aside and sees that it is pouring down outside. “It’s raining.”

She ignores the comment completely as her face lights up and she rubs his thigh. “Get a few, since you’re already out. I might want more.”

“It has to be pink icing?”

“Please?”

“Anything else?” He sighs, resigning himself to the fact that he is actually getting out of his brand new, warm tempurpedic bed, to run several blocks in the cold rain to look for baked goods. 

Her cravings were a new thing. Up until a week ago, she’d been feasting on cold vegetables and whatever she could find in the kitchen that otherwise fit the bill. He remembers the cravings Vicky had with Ella and Charlie. He knows it’s no joke. And at least Julia doesn’t want smelly, fermented things. 

She thinks for a second, then parts her lips and begins to answer him when he interrupts her. “And Julia, let me remind you that it is close to 4 am, shops do close.”

“Just the doughnuts then.”

“With _pink_ icing.” He confirms as she smiles wide and leans down to kiss him fully. Lavishing attention on his mouth as she sighs happily and climbs off of him. He could practically feel her relief at satisfying her craving and feels a little bad that he’s still trying to think of whether it would be appropriate to send the PPO outside off instead.

He sits at the edge of the bed and looks around the room. Eyes moving from box to box in the dark, each one filled with belongings. Their lives on the way to fully merging into one. They decided to prioritize good sleep. Making up a nice, comfortable bed, and leaving the rest for whenever they found the time. They have forever, there’s no rush. 

Nothing is where it’s supposed to be, and they haven’t cared since they moved in eight days ago. The new, extra large bed turned out to be far too wide for the wall between the beautiful, large arched windows that look out onto the park, but they’ve not bothered moving it. It’s fine. There are boxes and bags and suitcases full of things they supposedly need, but haven’t managed to miss yet. And the house is bare and it needs some love, so until the painters and handymen are finished, it is how it is. They have what they need. So despite the unorganized mess he can make out in front of him and the idea of the cold, dark outside, he smiles contently. Knows he’s exactly where he’s supposed to be, and so does she. Because what does it matter if the bed is off center, when everything else is so exactly as it should be?

“I’ll take custard too, if they have them.” She settles into the heap of pillows, slaps a few of them back into shape, and she grabs her book off the nightstand as she watches him curiously. “Shouldn’t you be leaving?”

“You were just on top of me, doing... things... to make me do your bidding.” He’s leaned over, away from her, so she can’t see precisely, but she bites her lip as he says exactly what she expects him to say next. “Let me have a minute to recover before I rush out to cater to your 4 am cravings?”

“I am_ very_ good now, at making you do things for me.” She gloats a little, quickly rubbing her stomach as she leans back and sticks her nose in her book.

“Aye, you are.” He stands up and grabs his sweats off the chair and pulls them on. Julia looks up from her book. He walks around the bed to kiss her lightly on the lips, before leaving as he mutters to himself. She smiles as he disappears out the door with a parting shot. “I miss when all you craved was cucumber and milk chocolate.”

Julia’s long since abandoned her book for her phone when she hears the door open and shut. She finishes looking at the last row of cots on the John Lewis website and leaves the phone on the side table just as he opens the door. She has to stop herself from jumping up and applauding a little as she eyes the brown paper bag with impatient eyes. His hair is damp and his face slightly pink as he pants a little. She assumes he’s probably run back.

“They had one with the pink frosting and two custard left.” He leaves the paper bag on the bed so he can remove his clothes again. “Well, they had an apple one.” Her nose scrunches in disgust, her face in a full, horrified grimace, as she shakes her head and he smiles amusedly. “Aye, I did think you’d rather eat rotting fish.”

“Give me the nice smelling things now.” She's crawled over and nabs the bag before he can say anything. His protest quells on his lips as she grins and dives into the bag with a deep, appreciative sigh.

“Thank you.” She breathes in the intoxicating, sugary smell and he looks at her oddly.

“Oy, who said you’re having all of them?” David snatches the paper bag back, quite to her surprise and smells them, just as she just did. They did smell incredible.

“Fine,” Her eyes close and open, and she sighs, slightly annoyed. “you may have _one_.” She even holds up a single, stern finger before she tries to steal the bag back. He withholds it from her reach until she stops trying and sits back down on the bed, frustrated and hungry.

“May have...” David huffs and hands her a shiny, glossy pink glazed doughnut before taking out one of the custard ones for himself. He scoots over on the bed and Julia climbs on top, finding her place comfortably on top of him again. 

She pulls the covers around her shoulders as she lowers her voice and tells him in no uncertain terms. “Pregnant and _hormonal_, David. Leg cramps. Fetus pressing on organs.” He smiles and holds his doughnut up to hers and notes cheerfully. 

“Cheers.”

The stupid hormones have been making her constantly veer between feeling like a raging, ticking clock or an emotional puddle of sentimentality, so her heart melts a little as he sits back against the headboard and waits for her to play along his silly little version of a toast. He looks decidedly amused when she holds her pink glazed doughnut next to his and plays along with a soft kiss to his lips. _Cheers._

And she can’t hide the gratification she feels as she takes her first bite. Julia shares her awe loudly, heaping plaudits on both him and the doughnut, moaning as she makes it known exactly how content she is at that very moment. Her eyes glaze over a little with the pure joy of satisfying her craving, and David regrets absolutely nothing. It was cold and he was about 60% certain he was about to be mugged at one point, but seeing her gleefully enjoying every little nibble and bite has made it worth it. It’s actually a little sexy. Straddling his legs, her little swell of a belly protruding adorably in his old school t-shirt as she groans and sighs between licking her lips. It’s not unattractive at all.

“Do you think it’s a sign about tomorrow that I wanted pink frosting?” She’s practically inhaled half of the doughnut already, and holds the other half to her lips. She’s ready to chomp down on the rest as she muses out loud, holding his gaze. David clears his throat and drinks a sip of water.

“I didn’t know you believed in signs. Or cliches like pink for girls and blue for boys.” Pregnancy has brought out conflicting sides to Julia Montague. At the same time never more confident and never more unsure of herself.

“I don’t.” She’s quick to add. But she looks a little ambivalent as she nibbles on the side of the pink glaze. “But do you?”

“I’ve always thought it was a girl.” He muses.

“Do you think Charlie and Ella would like it if it was? Or would Charlie be disappointed, do you think?” She seems to be full of thoughts these days. Charlie has consistently referred to the baby as his brother since they sat him down and told him, and David’s not surprised she’s worried about it. 

“I think as long as they don’t bother Charlie or make a mess in his room, and as long as Ella gets to baby sit like she says she wants to, they’ll love whoever it is, Julia.”

“Mhm.” She smiles and then nods. Tries to ignore the list of worries that has grown steadily as her belly did. She exhales and focuses on him. His loving face and patient eyes and then says softly, more optimistically, “This is a really, really nice doughnut. That advert was right.”

“Aye, I’ve never had Krispy Kreme ones before.” He feels her relax a little and picks a piece off the rest of his doughnut. “My mate and I used to buy doughnuts when we were hungover sometimes. But they were these sad little Scottish doughnuts, not from a shop. Nothing like these.” His eyes widen. “These ones are practically a whole meal on their own.”

“I had one once.” She mumbles between bites. “Roger and I were fighting in the car on the way back from his parents and we stopped at a service station. I ran in just to get away from him and they had a machine selling them.” It’s a little muffled, but he can still hear her between nibbles of doughnut, and picture her angrily walking off and leaving Roger in the parking lot. “I left him waiting for 30 minutes while I sat there and watched him stew in the car.” David chuckles, he always enjoys the image of her ex-husband getting a taste of his own medicine. Julia has provided plenty of stories and subsequently made it easier for him to deal with having to attend dreaded formal events now. The first time he’d felt very much like a fish out of water. It’s easier now, when he can imagine the Chief Whip getting locked out in the rain because he took her car without asking, or even stewing in it all by himself. “But these are even better, thank you. We are both very grateful.”

“Well, as you’ve so aptly pointed out, repeatedly, you’re doing all the heavy lifting. It is the least I could do.”

“Mmm, that’s true.” He meets her gloating with a look, and she leans in to kiss his sugar coated lips. “But still, thank you.” 

He smiles like an idiot as he rest one hand on her slightly expanded belly, one still holding onto the doughnut as he scoffs down the rest. “I hope you’re enjoying it in there.” He leans in and whispers near her midsection. “But it’s a bit silly, making your **_da_** run around like a headless chicken at four in the morning.”

“I don’t understand all of this yet, it’s still a bit foreign. Cravings and outbursts and... All of it.” She sighs and strokes her fingers through his hair as he sits back up and looks at her. “But I know I wouldn’t want to do any of it without you. Thank you for braving the rain for my pink glazed doughnut.”

“So, now, about those sexual favors...” Julia giggles as she finds herself on her back with him climbing on top of her, still eating the last of her doughnut when he leans in and kisses her. She tastes like sugar and strawberry, and feels like bliss when she wraps her bare legs around his waist.

“Would you like to see the menu, sir?” One big, firm hand travels up her shin and then her thigh as he makes himself comfortable between her legs. Julia gasps, long and drawn out, as David’s hands find their way underneath the well-worn, faded t-shirt. Finally releasing as his thumbs flick across sensitive nipples.

“Mmm, already know it by heart, thank you.” His jaw clenches, eyes gleaming as he sees her turn all soft and putty in his hands beneath him. “But I think,” He dives into her neck, nibbles on the side of it, feels her pulse beneath his lips thudding. “I’ll sample a bit of everything.”

For all the endless teasing earlier, they make up for it now. She gives herself over, lets him sample as it were, as he holds her body down and makes her whimper when he withholds what she wants until she’s begging and apologizing in equal measure between crying out his name. Fingers raking through his hair desperately, pulling and tugging, and David feels himself unable to play the game any longer. He giggles as he pulls out, with puffed breaths, drawing her into his arms and kissing her until he feels his lips turn tingly.

David's finger gently strokes hers as they lie there quietly, spent and drowsy. Julia feels a calm spread in her body, post-orgasmic rapture making every limb feel heavy and loose, as she looks at the mess around them. David’s hand moves to her belly and touches it with awed affection. Stroking lazily as the heavy rain beats against the window. He turns on his stomach and looks at her with adoration as he hides his face in his hands.

Julia rolls her eyes playfully and chuckles as she looks at him. “You want to split the last one, don’t you?”

“Mhm.” David bites his lip as he smiles, slightly embarrassed. She closes her eyes and nods quickly. He tears the last doughnut in two inside of the bag and hands her the bigger piece. 

“I can’t promise I won’t want these again.” She shoves the whole last quarter of it into her mouth and licks her lips free of sugar.

“Just tell me while it’s still light out next time.” She bobs her head in a 'yes' and he pulls himself up to kiss her. Finds himself a comfortable position as he lies in her arms and kisses her leisurely. Seeks out her tongue, tastes the vanilla and enjoys the heavy, serene feeling spreading inside of him as much as he knows he’ll pay for not going back to sleep tomorrow. She’s worth more than a sleepless night.

He pulls himself up further, kisses her hard and enjoys the way she immediately responds to him. The way she sighs happily when he touches her all over. She whispers breathlessly against his lips as he moves on top of her. “Thought you were tired.”

“Sugar rush.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm sorry, she's pregnant in this one. I'm sorry, I have a problem, ok? I'll try to stop. 
> 
> (Narrator: She did try, but alas she was unsuccessful - probably).
> 
> I just want them back, Jed.


End file.
